This study will test the hypothesis that the human host response in minorities to Mycobacterium tuberculosis is mediated by cytokines and surface molecules on mononuclear phagocytes that regulate the formation of granuloma and granulomatous inflammation. Subjects will be studied using brochoalveolar lavage and clinical biopsy material. The lab was used for the following: Laminar flow hoods, BAL analysis, RNA isolation, ELISA, Recombinant DNA Technology, Northern Analysis, Western Analysis and ultracentrifugation.